dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180726212957
Ok, I finally got to play the beta, and here are my thoughts: 1. I agree with most of you guys about the match girl. She was so much prettier in the previews than she is now. Nevertheless, I don't think she is completely evil. In the match store, the little puppet who sold us the match box begged us to "not hurt her." As the puppet has been around longer than us, I have to assume she knows the match girl's motivations better than we do. 2. Speaking of the little puppet, did anyone else notice that she said "Please, Sir? Will you buy some matches?" Last time I checked, I believe the Detective is female. Perhaps the game developers should go back and have her say, "Please, will you buy some matches?" At the very least, it will stay in line with the Dark Parables universe and not exclude any male or female players. 3. I know most people didn't like the beta, but I found it to be ok. Yes, there was some technical issues that need to be addressed (the match girl's appearance being one of them), but what has always fascinated me about the Dark Parable Series is the game's ability to take multiple stories and somehow make them related. When I played, I saw hints of "The Little Match Girl" (obviously), "The Emperor's New Clothes" (from references to Oberon making his citizens pay taxes to "pay for his new clothes"), and "The Nutcracker" (Various nutcrackers everywhere). 4. Speaking of connections, we saw Prince Julian, who seems to be aware that he is trapped (which is strange when you compare his situation to the landlord, who seemed pleased with his "prison"). Obviously, Prince Julian came in hopes of resurrecting his "father," the King of the Sky Kingdom. Now, we know from our experiences that this isn't possible (Amelia tried it in "DP5-The Final Cinderella," and all she did was bring back a possessed and evil Geppetto. Also, in "DP12-The Thief and the Tinderbox," the tinderbox could not bring back the dead). 5. If Julian is in fact a prisoner and not actually in the "Garden," then I think I can guess the connection. Does everyone remember what was in Julian's room in DP6? The purple flower that we had to cover because it was making us sick? If I am right, it is a Nightbloom Flower (the same flower that Belladonna is the Guardian of). And if I am right, it is the only Nightbloom left aside from the one that Belladonna keeps in her hair (remember, the others were destroyed at the end of "DP7-The Ballad of Rapunzel" by the Shattering Sword.) Is it possible that Prince Julian was tricked into giving the Nightbloom Flower to the match girl? Could the Nightbloom be an ingredient to a spell of some sort to suck our world into the Garden? 6. The Forest Witch. I am convinced the Forest Witch is a former Godmother. The mural in the town square showed that the forest witch had a blue crystal in her chest. Could this be similar to the Soul Crystal that Amelia had in her chest (and Gepetto confiscated from her to power his army of puppets)? Also, the parallels between bringing wooden objects back to life (the nutcracker puppets) and the fact that the match girl can use the mirror as a pathway or prison (similar to the Mirror World in "DP5-The Final Cinderella.") 7.Another possibility is that the Forest Witch is Daphne from "DP8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide." Remember, of the five sisters in that story, Princess Daphne is the only princess whose fate is unknown. The Forest Witch, like Daphne, seems to love nature. The Forest Witch and Daphne both have long, blonde curly hair. And the water at the end of the beta turned purple, not unlike the Purple Tide in "DP8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide." 8. We know that Julian is back, but we still have a possible character out there that might return. I think these people are the most likely: (1) Belladonna, who may be fulfilling her duties as Guardian and may be looking for the Nightbloom that was previously in Prince Julian's possession (she may have learned about this Nightbloom from Rapunzel, who worked with the Red Riding Hood Sisters in "DP9-Queen of Sands." Remember, Emma and Jack spent time with the Red Riding Hood Sisters too.) If it is Belladonna, then this would put her in direct confrontation with the match girl. (2) Catherine, who has experience with Godmothers and the Mirror World (if the Forest Witch is a former Godmother or is related to the Godmothers somehow.) She may be there to find a way to revive Pinnochio. (3) Princess Althea-If the Forest Witch is Princess Daphne, then Princess Althea may be there because she knew her sister settled there and is also looking for a way to revive Pinnochio. Also, the lake water turning purple and then the Detective looking as though she is drowning at the end of the beta is similar to scenes from "DP8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide." 9. *Sigh* The poor Detective is again abandoned by her "noble steed." In fairness, we don't know what happened to the horse. It may have been incinerated in a fiery blast, or it may have run off to join the other "Detective's Former Noble Steeds Club." Seriously, someone please get this poor Detective a car, a bicycle, a motorcycle, an off-terrain vehicle, a unicycle, a pogo stick, running shoes, SOMETHING! Anything but another dang horse! If you must get her an animal, get her an elephant or giraffe or something! You can only be thrown by horses so many times before you eventually break your neck! So, what do you guys think?